


All in the Cards

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne has a completely serious talk with Frisk about ethics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Cards

“Frisk,” says Undyne one day, very seriously. It’s just her and them. “I think you and I need to have a Talk.”

Frisk gulps. They can hear the capital letter in her voice. “Okay...”

She sits across from them on the floor and gets right to business. “So Papyrus was just telling me that he’s been teaching you new card games, right? Since you said Go Fish was getting pretty boring - and let me tell you, nobody’s more bored of Go Fish than me, so I completely understand that part.”

They nod. They don’t like where this is going.

“Papyrus said he was teaching you twenty-one, and, for some weird reason, you got really good at it really quickly. ‘Scary good’ is how he put it. Almost like you already know all the face-down cards.” Undyne sighs and rubs her forehead. “Kid. You have got to stop using your SAVE powers to cheat at card games!”

They raise an eyebrow at her. Okay, they’ve been caught, but... “It’s just twenty-one. And Papyrus. It’s not hurting anybody.”

“Sure, it’s just Papyrus now and you’re not playing for anything, but what happens when you’re eighteen and bilking people out of their money in casinos? It’s a bad habit and you’ve gotta stop now before you turn to that kind of shady lifestyle!”

They count on their fingers how many years it’ll be until they’re eighteen and legally allowed to gamble. It’s a lot of years. “I think you’re overreacting.”

“And I think you oughtta listen to me when I tell you stuff’s bad for your moral fiber,” she replies, scowling. “I mean, I know I’m not a shining example of moral integrity, and I definitely wasn’t when I was a kid, but at least I don’t cheat at cards and I never have!”

Frisk frowns. Being lectured by their friend feels bad. “Okay. I’ll stop cheating. ...But what if it’s important?”

“When would it be important to cheat at twenty-one?” she asks.

“Like if someone was holding you hostage and I had to beat them in a card game,” they say. They saw that in an anime once.

Undyne considers that. “I think I remember reading a history book about that... That could definitely happen. Okay, you got me. If you ever have to beat someone at cards to rescue your friends, you can cheat. But only then!”

“...Okay, but what about-?”

They spend the next ten minutes hashing out the specific circumstances in which Frisk is allowed to cheat at cards using their power to SAVE, including to open a very particular kind of lock, to stop a really weird bomb from going off, or if there are aliens involved in any way.

Eventually Undyne throws her hands up in the air. “Look - just use your better judgment about it, okay? And you should apologize to Papyrus, too. He still thinks you’re just really lucky.”

Frisk blinks. “I won every single hand the last time we played together.”

“Really, really lucky.”


End file.
